bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to Bendy. Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Trailer Bendy.gif|Bendy as seen in the game's trailer. Benya.png|Bendy from the trailer. ---- Gameplay Final = SneakyBendy.gif|Bendy peeking from behind the edge. BendyAnimationPlay.jpg|Bendy's animation. HenryHardco-no-i-mean-HenryStudio.png|A Bendy cutout near Henry's desk. Bendy cutout.png|The updated Bendy cutout by the projector. BendyHeadUp.gif|Bendy's head from the end of Chapter 1's credits. FunkyBendy2.gif|Bendy's animation. Pure.png|A zoomed in view of Bendy's sketch from a drawing table. Yes.png|The full view of Bendy's sketch's paper and note. Thedancindemon.png|"The Dancing Demon" poster of Chapter 1. LilBendyPosterNew.png|"Little Devil Darlin'" poster of Chapter 1. |-|Beta = BendyHide.jpg|The first jumpscare of Bendy's cutout. Film.gif|Bendy laying next to the film camera, animated. BendySpotlight.jpg|Bendy laying in a spotlight in a crossway corridor. BendyAnimationPlay2.jpg|Bendy's animation from another angle. 622650 screenshots 20170620214651 1.jpg|Ditto. Thedancingdemon.png|Prototype "The Dancing Demon" poster from Chapter 1's demo. Oldlildevildarlin.png|Prototype "Little Devil Darling" poster from Chapter 1 demo. BendyFunOld.gif|Bendy's old animation. ---- Miscellaneous FearTheMachine.gif|Bendy in the "Play Chapter One" logo, animated. Chapter1.jpg|Bendy in the Chapter 1 image. FearTheMachine (1).gif|Bendy on the updated "Play it Now" logo. New+Store+Coming+in+August.gif Download (5).png BendyFace01-tex.png|An unused Bendy face from the prototype Chapter 1. HandsTexture01.png|Possible unused Bendy gloves for Bendy's physical form. BendyInstagram.jpg|Bendy in the photo announcing the official Instagram page. WhoPutThisHere.jpg|An image Bendy's twitter uploaded with Bendy in the corridor. Desk.jpg|Bendy next to Henry's Desk from Bendy's twitter. Chapter 2: The Old Song Orchestra Room Bendy.png|Bendy in the Orchestra Room from the teaser trailer. FirstLook.png|A tiny Bendy scene when you enter Utility Shaft 9. BendyCutout1.png|Bendy laying on the sign for the entrance to the Orchestra Room. Umbrellabendy.png|Umbrella Bendy from one of the winning pieces of fanart. Bendy ref sheet.PNG|Bendy's reference sheet. 23.png|Sammy carrying Bendy. ChaoticHaunting.gif|Bendy hiding behind the corner outside of Sammy's Sanctuary. Sanctuaryopen.png|Bendy laying on the wall after peaking in from Sammy's Sanctuary. Tumblr oonvu6OayD1vbst3ko1 500.png|Several Bendy cut outs in the Orchestra Room. IMG 3213.PNG|A clearer view of all the cutouts in the Orchestra Room, Imaginatekate.jpg|Bendy in the poster for 'Train Troubles'. TrainTroubles.jpg|Bendy's poster for Train Trouble ingame. Alice angel poster.png|Bendy on Alice's poster, note how he is blocked by the label. OhNo.png|Bendy in front of a Pentagram. Maxresdefault.jpg|Bendy laying on a wall. Expressionsheet.png Traintrouble.png Music department decal.png|Bendy behind the Music Department logo. Bendy face worn decal.png|The Bendy mask Sammy wears, This also appears above the stairs of the Projection Booth 37.png|The Bendy appearing next to Sammy at the end of Chapter 2. SammyFuneralBright.png|The Bendy appearing next to Sammy at the end of Chapter 2 (Brightened). Chapter 3 SammyMaskT.jpg|Bendy's deteriorated head from the Chapter 3 announcement video. DBZi1HdWsAAKfND.jpg|Bendy as seen in the first teaser for Chapter 3. Ch3teaser3.jpg|Bendy's cutout, along with it's plush version, as seen in the third teaser for Chapter 3. Ch3trailersoon.jpg|Bendy's hand as seen from the image where it announced Chapter 3's trailer's release. Picnic.png|Bendy's face behind the title card for "Tombstone Picnic". 2.gif|Bendy being scolded by a skeleton in "Tombstone Picnic". 3.gif|Bendy getting up and gave a scowl at Boris while he's eating. 4.gif|Bendy walking towards Boris and slips away after Boris pulling the picnic blanket. 6.gif|Bendy attempting to pull a prank on Boris. 7.gif|Bendy spraying a soda pop at Boris then runs away. Tumblr ouj55k0UgO1tn9inco2 540.gif|Bendy running away from Boris and then hiding behind a tombstone in "Tombstone Picnic". Where_are_you_?.jpg|Bendy and a skeleton character hiding behind a gravestone in "Tombstone Picnic". Tumblr ouj55k0UgO1tn9inco3 540.gif|Bendy and the skeleton scaring each other from behind the tombstone in "Tombstone Picnic". Tumblr ouj55k0UgO1tn9inco5 r1 540.gif|Bendy encountering an unknown shadow at the end of "Tombstone Picnic". Capture.png|Bendy with a creepy smile while looking at the unknown person before the cartoon ends. Miscellaneous Teasers & Trailers Bendy.jpg|Closeup of Bendy. Chapter-2-coming.jpg|Bendy's head from the Chapter 2 logo. Chapter2Teaser.png|Bendy's head in the Chapter 2. CandleNBendy.png|Bendy in the 2nd Chapter 2 teaser. MysteriesAwait.jpg|Bendy in the 3rd teaser for Chapter 2. BendySacrifice.gif|Bendy as seen from the first teaser video from Chapter 2. Please-stand-by.jpg|Bendy from the "Please Stand By" image. Seeyoutomorrow.gif|Bendy from the "See You Tomorrow" video for Chapter 2. Seeyouonsteam-qywzdury.gif|Bendy from the "See you on Steam" image. Download (8).png|Bendy in the Steam image for the Music Department. Game & Misc A+Part+of+Me (1).png|First picture of Chapter Two fan art. Download (13).png|Second picture of Chapter Two fan art. Steam-Header.jpg|Bendy from the Steam header. Bendy-and-the-Ink-Machine.png|Bendy in the Game Jolt background. IHonestlyHaveNoClueWhatToNameThisImage.jpeg|Bendy as shown in the Patch 0.2 update. FanartChap2.jpg|The winning pieces of Bendy Fanart. SteamGreenlightBendy.png|Bendy in the Steam Greenlight image. Bendyplush.png|A bendy plush. Bacon-Soup.jpg|Bendy on the Bacon Soup can. Bendy stamp ui.png|The Bendy stamp from Joey's letter. Bendy-Twitter.jpg|Bendy's official Twitter avatar. Bendy-head.png|Bendy's head from the credits and Game Jolt page. EarlyBendy.png|An early version of Bendy found in Chapter 2's files pre-update. Beachbendy2.png|The picture announcing the game's Steam Summer sale. Excuse-me.jpg|Bendy's cutout carried by Sammy in a screenshot by Bendy's Twitter. HI BENDY.jpg|Bendy laying on a pentagram from Bendy's Twitter. Utility2.jpg|A mini Bendy next to some Bacon Soup by an image sent from Bendy's Twitter. Orchestra-Room.jpg|Bendy in the orchestra room from Bendy's Twitter. Hallway.jpg|Bendy as seen far away from the room as well on a poster on the far left, uploaded from Bendy's Twitter. Audience-Booth.jpg|The Bendy cutouts seen from the audience, uploaded from Bendy's Twitter. Merchandise BendyOstLogo.jpg|Bendy in the Chapter 2 Ost logo. BendyAndTheWrenchMachine.png|An official shirt of Bendy holding the Wrench. Bendy-Merchandise-icon.jpg|An official Bendy poster. BendyStand.jpg|A Bendy stand from CGX2017. BendyCutoutsCGX2017.jpg|Bendy cutouts from CGX. thedancingdemon2.png|"The Dancing Demon" poster seen from Redbubble. lildevildarling.png|The "Little Devil Darlin'" poster as seen from Redbubble. Screenshot 2017-07-25-03-56-23.png|The Bendy plush in the Hot Topic announcement video. 11089885 hi.jpg|A Bendy shirt 11089885 av1.jpg|Bendy T-shirt try out. Bendy-Hot-Topic.jpg|Bendy's head as seen from Hot Topic's announcement image. BATIM-Hot-Topic.jpg|Bendy as seen from the Hot Topic image. Hot-Topic-avatar.jpg|Bendy used as Hot Topic's avatar from Twitter. Hot-Topic-merchandises.jpg|Bendy shirts along with an Alice Angel one. DFrysI9XkAI4OKt.jpg|Sammy next to various shirts featuring Bendy, Boris, & Alice Angel. BendyIsNear (2).gif|Bendy's gift shop logo. MerchLogo.png|Second screenshot of Bendy Gift shop logo. LittleDevilsTrack.jpg|An image uploaded by the Bendy's twitter to promote people to buy the OST. DGZpKpnUAAAdpoq.jpg|An image uploaded by the Bendy's twitter to promote the Hot topic merch. Beaniebendy.jpg|Bendy's "prototype" plush toy. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries